Displacement
by serianri
Summary: In Rakuzan High School, all sophomores are required to pair with a freshman and serve as their mentor throughout high school. Yuukari Tooru didn't mind the system until fate has it that she's paired up with none other than Teikou's emperor, the territorial Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nothing beats the weather in Japan during April. I looked out the big open window on the second floor and took a big breath of fresh air. The smell of sweet cherry blossoms filled my lungs with the scent of spring. Groups of birds flew together in synchronization, displaying a mini performance in the cloudless blue sky. Honestly, nothing would have made the scene more beautiful...

"Miss Tooru!"

I turned to see a slender girl step out of the main office. The door flung open as the vice principal of Rakuzan High School stepped out and beckoned the fleeing girl to return.

"Miss Mika Tooru! It's your duty as the sophomore class president to be paired up with the incoming freshman!"

Rakuzan High School's goddess, Mika Tooru-my cousin (from my father's side)-whipped her head back and lashed out at the vice principal.

"Who does he think he is? How dare he talk to me like that? Go find someone else to shadow that cocky freshman!" Mika yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest and stormed out the building.

I immediately ducked my head down and turned around when Mika flew past me, but the vice principal still saw me. He waved his hand and I had no choice but to quietly approach him.

"You." The vice principal stressfully shook his head and placed a tired hand on my shoulder. "I need you to adopt a freshman."

"I'm already paired up with a freshman," I answered briefly. "You should ask the student council."

"Don't worry. I'll find another student to take your place." He looked at me pleadingly. "Mika was supposed to mentor this one, but it didn't work out." The young vice principal looked at me with such saddened eyes that forced me to pity him. When he sensed my sympathy, he knew he had won and then proceeded with his request.

"This incoming freshman isn't just any student. He's the first freshman at Rakuzan High to ever be the student council president. He should be finished with his speech at the opening ceremony. Make sure you make him feel welcomed. He should be here any min...There he is!"

I froze when I saw the boy standing across from me. He wore a tightly fitting white blazer with the prestigious Rakuzan crest situated proudly on the left side of his chest. The loose black tie around his neck perfectly complimented his blue collared-shirt that was exposed under his unbuttoned blazer. His hair was a deep red, slightly longer and spikier than it once was. And then there were his eyes-his heterochromatic eyes-quiet, emotionless, and indifferent.

I must have been shocked to see him because I suddenly began coughing violently: I forgot to breathe.

Much to my horror, the vice principal patted me on the back and took the chance to push me towards the very source of my discomfort.

"Mika forgot she already adopted a freshman. But we found someone just as good. She is in the same grade as Mika and will be your mentor. Ask her any questions you have." The vice principal smiled giddily, satisfied with his quick thinking and fast replacement; but his worried look returned when he saw the time and excused himself.

I closed my eyes and ran over the lines in my head. I took a deep breath and then finally turned to look up at the stoic freshman standing half a head taller than me.

"I'll show you to the cafeteria first."

I walked ahead, but stopped when I realized that my newly "adopted" freshman wasn't following behind. I looked at him, but he only looked at me with his usual composed attitude. I unconsciously turned around, facing my back to him. But then took a few deep breaths before clearing my throat.

"This way." I pointed to the stairs. "This way," I repeated. I knew he heard me, but he didn't budge. We stood there for at least a good fifteen seconds before I tried one last time. "I'm going to show you around Rakuzan, Akashi-kun!"

My frustrated expression was reciprocated by a sly smile on his face. He shoved both of his hands in his pockets and followed me down the stairs.

...

I was the only one talking throughout the entire tour of the main campus.

"This is the dining hall." He would slightly nod.

"This is the nurse's office." He would blink indifferently.

"This is the baseball field. And that over there is the soccer field." He would nod again and wait for me to fill in the silence with another "This is..."

But after three suffocating hours of walking alongside each other, I finally led him to the last destination. He quietly followed behind as I made a few turns before stopping in front of a grand building. I leaned against the door, expecting to hear the squeaking of shoes against the waxed floors of the indoor basketball courts, but was taken aback by the silence. I had thought that the basketball team would be training already, but I was wrong.

"This gym is reserved only for Rakuzan's basketball team. It's restricted to visito-"

The unpredictable freshman brushed past me and pushed open the heavy doors. He invited himself in and walked all the way to the center of the gym where he stood still and looked upwards. I gently closed the doors and walked towards the boy basking in the glory of the stupendous gym, one of the distinguishing features of Rakuzan.

I didn't know why, but watching him stand all alone in the middle of the court frightened me. He must have remembered my presence since he stared at me blankly.

"Are you going to try out for the basketball team?" I asked stupidly.

Akashi pierced me with a murderous glare, but quickly composed himself before I let the fear sink in. He then finally found the heart to speak.

"Don't ask what you already know."

I cast my eyes down to the floor. He was intimidating. I tolerated him for so long, trying my best to fulfill my duty as his upperclassman. I had hoped that maybe I'd be of some use, but that one sentence clarified everything.

"You already know the school. You d..don't need me to show you around anymore. I...I'm going to go home first." I fumbled with my words, as I blinked back the tears waiting to surface.

As I turned away, a solid grip found its way around my wrist and yanked me backwards. I was dragged through the door opposite of the entrance that led to boys' locker room.

"Let go!" I yelled, tears already spilling out. I already knew it was futile to try and escape. I already lost the battle-mentally and physically.

Akashi walked through the door and turned sharply into the boys' lockers. Surprised varsity players stood up when they saw us. I thought I was saved when I saw those tall basketball players, but before I could plead for help, they quickly exited the locker room.

Akashi didn't release me. He pushed me hard against a cold locker and looked straight at me with his unreadable eyes.

"Look at me." Akashi's voice was commanding, like it always was. He didn't change at all from the time he was in Teikou except for the fact that he was now taller, quieter, and lonelier.

I couldn't meet his gaze. I avoided looking at him for the entire day already. He doesn't show it, but he seems angry. He must be angry.

He repeated his words one more time in a lower and more impatient tone, but I remained stubborn and looked away. It took everything to stay strong, to pretend that I wasn't scared, to force myself to stop trembling. I wasn't going to let Akashi do this to me, not ever...again.

...

Annoyed by her reaction, he pinned both her hands above her head. His left hand was enough to imprison the struggling girl. Before she had the time to kick free, the redhead shifted his knee right in between her legs and pressed himself against her so that she couldn't reach the ground nor try anything else.

"I said..."

The girl's knees buckled in fear, still trembling uncontrollably. Her arms felt heavy. By now, she already gave up her little struggle and obediently allowed Akashi to subdue her. When he sensed her inevitable submission, a grin formed on his face, but faded as quickly as it appeared. He did not get what he wanted yet. She finally let her tears fall freely, but not once did she spare him the slightest glance.

"Look. At. Me."

Akashi, using his only free hand, forcefully tilted the helpless girl's face to meet his. But much to his distress, she shut her eyes, once again dodging his gaze.

"We're in high school now," the girl whimpered. "Why do you still do this?"

Much to her surprise, Akashi released her arms and removed his leg, allowing her to move again. He then watched as she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

Akashi stared silently, not knowing how else to act around her. He didn't particularly enjoy watching her cry, but that was what she deserved for

avoiding him.

...

He blankly watched me wipe away the tears that only formed again. I had thought that I would be crying for another hour, but I stopped the minute I felt a large hand behind the back of my head, pulling me into him.

His clothes carried the same familiar scent of light cologne. That brought back many memories. Before I had time to drift off into memory lane, Akashi bent down, leaned close, and whispered, "Yuukari."

His hot breath and mellow breathing sent the tiny hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. My body went completely numb, unable to move. And it was then that our eyes met, for the first time since I graduated from Teikou. And his eyes were just as I remembered them-confident and unwavering.

...

"As much as I enjoy the view, I think we need to clarify who's girlfriend she is."

"Ken-kun." The blushing Yuukari immediately shied away from Akashi and walked to the tall boy who suddenly appeared.

Much to the vulnerable girl's surprise, the boy looped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her unexpectedly on her lips. Yuukari's eyes widened in surprise at her first kiss. But hers weren't the only ones open.

As Ken forced his lips onto Yuukari, he tauntingly stared straight at Akashi. He smirked at the quiet redhead.

Yuukari struggled, but was only set free when Ken had his fun in front of Akashi. The crying girl stared at her boyfriend in disgust before running out of the cold locker room.

"Girls are so dramatic." Ken snorted as he walked out, abandoning Akashi in the lockers.

Akashi watched indifferently as the boy disappeared. He then walked casually to the sink and turned on the faucet. He released his fist and placed his self-injured hand under the cold water and let the blood slowly wash off.

"Rakuzan would have less one student starting tomorrow."

The emperor's words are always absolute.

* * *

**I hope you liked how I chose to portray Akashi. I'm aware that I'm switching from first person to third person. If this is confusing for you, I'm here to clarify. But I feel like writing like this presents the story in a different light. If you liked this, please leave a comment. If you didn't, you have the option of telling me why. I'm open to all criticisms. **

**Thanks for reading. Hope I can see you again next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the second day of school, Yuukari sat on table closest to the exit in the dining hall. Usually she would sit with Mika who was always accompanied by the more socially accepted crowd, but with the absence of her boyfriend Ken, she didn't feel in the mood to force herself to mingle.

Just when Yuukari got up to return her tray, she overheard her neighbors sharing the newest gossip. The minute the two girls next to her finished laughing, Yuukari got up and ran. It wasn't like she knew where he was, but she did her best to guess.

...

In the third floor of the building, the basketball team was having a new meeting concerning the new recruitment of freshmen players. The team passed out a few forms and reminded the interested students of the tryouts after school. The meeting just about ended when a second year female student greeted the players with an unexpected visit.

Yuukari slid open the door to the classroom where over fifteen pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. She felt her face immediately heat up.

"What do you want?" a commanding voice asked. The frightened girl recognized that he was from her class so she pointed at the shorter redhead standing next to him. Another boy stepped up and blocked her view.

"Another girl trying to meet the new popular freshman. You should leave."

The boy felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Akashi.

"She's my 'mentor.'" Akashi turned his head and the other people took hint and trailed out, leaving the classroom to the two students.

When they were alone, Akashi looked at Yuukari with the same impassive eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Yuukari felt more anger boiling inside of her. She knew that he knew exactly what she was here for. But she had no time to get sidetracked.

"Akashi Seijuurou. What did you do to Ken?" Yuukari barked. She stared at him straight in the eyes.

Akashi got up from the desk he was leaning against and closed in the two feet gap between the two. As he stepped closer, the girl found herself retreating backwards until she hit the black chalkboard.

"He's expelled from Rakuzan," Akashi revealed with no signs of guilt. He leaned in close to Yuukari who was ducking to avoid direct contact.

"I don't know what Ken ever did to you. But you didn't have to get him expelled from school." Yuukari felt hot tears roll down her cheeks again. "If you want to bully me, you don't have to hurt those around me."

Akashi terrified the girl when his bandaged right hand slammed on the chalkboard behind her. Her eyes shot up and she had to blink a few times to recover from her trembling.

"Bully?" Akashi gritted his teeth. Yuukari bit down on her lips. She knew that the redhead was angry, but she had to continue.

"Rakuzan is very hard to get into. If you expelled Ken, you basically ruined his future. Akashi do you know?" Yuukari pleaded for the younger boy to find a way to return her boyfriend.

Much to her surprise, instead of getting angrier, Akashi pushed his weight off the board behind her and stood straight. She gathered all her courage to look up at him only to see an ominous smirk light up his usual grave expression.

"Are you asking because you care about him?"

Akashi spoke calmly, making sure that every single word was clear. Yuukari stared at him blankly, contemplating an appropriate answer for the situation.

"Or is it because he's your first boyfriend?"

Akashi bent down so she could not avoid looking at him.

"Or is it because of guilt?"

Yuukari's eyes widened.

"What do you want me to say?" her little voice sounded. "I just want him to return to school. Is that too much to ask?" Yuukari whimpered.

"Why? Is it because he's the only one who bothered to accept someone like you?" Akashi asked menacingly.

Yuukari raised her hand to slap the freshman. She stopped when she realized that Akashi had no intention of deflecting her attack. She couldn't bring herself to hit him especially when he was purposely waiting for her to do so. She took a deep breath and recalled her initial goal. Her best bet to help Ken was to be on good terms with Akashi and not anger him.

Yuukari slowly pulled her hand back down and stuck to her bad habit of looking down at the floor. The trembling girl held back her easily activated tears and gripped onto her black skirt. She searched for the words to say and finally opened her mouth.

"What do I need to do?" Yuukari winced at the familiarity of those words. She never would have imagined that she would have to say it ever again to that person.

Akashi noticed her flinch and was suddenly surged with wrath. He grabbed her thin frame and shoved her onto the closest desk behind him. Yuukari attempted to get up by pushing from her elbows, but slipped back down after losing balance. Akashi immediately pinned her down, securing all possibility of her leaving his invisible prison.

Yuukari shut her eyes and covered her mouth with her two hands. Every inch of her bare skin that Akashi's hand roamed became instantly hot. His delicate fingers ran upwards and eventually crept up her short skirt. In seconds, she felt the string of her underwear being detached from her skin.

By now, Yuukari was shivering wildly. With just his simple action, the girl was bombarded with all the memories he carved into her in Teikou. When she thought she couldn't hold back anymore, she bit down on her hand to suppress her trembling.

Suddenly, Akashi removed his hands. Yuukari then felt his white blazer drop on top of her. She swallowed hard and sat up on the desk to look at him with her red eyes.

"If you want him back, be prepared to be caressed like this." Akashi drained the last bit of dignity in the girl. He looked down on her with his omniscient heterochromatic eyes one last time before violently flinging open the door.

After seeing him exit and completely depleted of energy, Yuukari folded her knees to her chest and sobbed into his uniform.

...

At the dinner table back home in the mansion, Mika's parents stared worriedly at their niece.

"Yuu-chan. Are you okay? Your eyes are red." Mrs. Tooru looked at the quiet seventeen year-old with concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

Yuukari kept her head low and nodded quickly. She picked up her chopsticks and began eating faster. Mika, who was sitting next to her cousin, was profoundly amused. It was rare to ever see any change in her boring cousin. Unlike Mika, Yuukari was quiet, conserved, and plain. That also explained why no one believed her when they said they were cousins.

After washing the dishes, Yuukari happily retired into her room to take a hot shower and wash away the feeling of Akashi's touch that still clung to her persistently.

As Yuukari stood in her shower and allowed pellets of water to make contact with her skin, she closed her eyes. She picked up her bar of soap and rubbed it onto her skin until it turned red. No matter how much she tried getting rid of the feeling, she found it almost impossible-just like the first time in Teikou.

* * *

Thank you all who responded to this story whether by following, favoriting, and/or reviewing. Your support is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuukari walked out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her wet hair. She honestly didn't have enough energy left in her thin arms to fling the water droplets from her hair. Before she had time to plop in her bed, she caught a little shadow shuffling through her drawers.

"Your closet is so boring." Mika turned around and looked at her dark-hair cousin. "The school uniform is the best outfit you have here."

Yuukari blinked at the intruder. "Why are you in my room?" Mika was probably the second to last person she wanted to see at the moment, the first being Akashi.

Mika, dressed in a soft purple silk nightgown, skipped onto Yuukari's bed and planted herself on one side. She patted the open space next to her, inviting the owner of the bed to join her. Yuukari let out a deep sigh and made her way next to the pretty girl.

"Heard your boyfriend got expelled." Mika smirked. "I knew something was wrong with him."

Yuukari looked at her cousin ungratefully. "What do you mean?"

Mika cocked her head to one side and feigned innocence. "Don't tell me you don't know," she teased. "Ken was expelled for blackmailing all the girls he slept with, especially the quiet ones who were too scared to speak up. To think he kept photos and videos. Good thing someone caught him before he ruined the Rakuzan student reputation...and yours."

Seeing the shock on Yuukari's face, Mika dipped her head and scanned her cousin's face.

"You didn't do anything with him right?" Mika asked curiously.

"No. Of course not."

"Didn't think so." Mika nodded and then leapt up from the bed and headed to the door. "Sweet dreams."

Yuukari watched as her talkative cousin closed the door to her room. Mika, although spoiled, had her own ways of expressing concern.

The tired girl then fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. About Ken. About herself. About Akashi.

Could Akashi have been looking out for her?

...

Ever since the mini revelation, Yuukari did her best to avoid the redhead. She didn't know what to say if she were to meet with him. Nor would she be able to not say anything if they were to cross paths. So for the rest of the opening week, the distressed sophomore kept a low profile. Whenever she coincidentally stumbled upon the same hallway as him, she would quickly enter a classroom or change floors, whichever suitable.

But avoiding someone had its own limitations especially true in Rakuzan's tight community. The Rakuzan tradition promoted community connection through more interaction between students and staff alike.

Thus, it was no surprise that by the fourth week of school, all mentors were required to meet with their little "kouhais" and begin the first stages of "bonding." Indeed, this sounds absurd, even to the student council who runs the school.

It was bothersome to begin with, everyone agreed. But no one knew it was as good as it gets until Mika involved herself.

Mika received an invitation to her favorite concert, which happened to take place on the first day of "bonding". Unable to postpone her school spirit exercise, she decided to suggest something better. She then advised the principal to allow mentors and mentees to "bond" on their own time. Thrilled to replace the old system with Mika's "exceptional" idea, the enthusiastic principal arranged it so that student effort was raised above and beyond.

In other words, the entire schedule for the school year was rearranged. Thus, the first bonding meeting was cancelled, much to Mika's plans. The following day, a major announcement was broadcasted throughout the school. It went something like this:

"Attention all Rakuzan students. This coming Friday, all sophomore mentors paired with underclassman on the basketball team are required to attend the basketball game place after school. All mentors with underclassman participating in the art fair must attend Saturday afternoon art exhibit."

There was a long pause as the students whispered among themselves.

"If there are any inconveniences, students must prepare a reasonable excuse and submit it at least forty-eight hours in advance. Concerning students with sport practices and other activities that represent the school, drop by the main office to discuss alternative bonding times and exercises. That is all."

The girl sitting next to Yuukari nudged the former's arm. "Isn't your freshman on the basketball team?"

Yuukari's eyes widened in horror as she absorbed the information.

...

On Friday after school, Yuukari found herself sitting on the bleachers of the indoor school gym. She swallowed as she watched the school team trail in. For a second, the stunned girl made eye contact with the stoic captain of the team.

From the moment the game commenced, Yuukari was shaking, hoping the game would hurry and end. She shut her eyes to stop herself from imagining the worse. Everything was becoming way too familiar. The nostalgic feeling she got by watching the serious redhead play. She knew she had to leave right when Rakuzan wins. She was determined to just rush out with the crowd and call it a day. Do not make eye contact with the freshman. Absolutely do not follow the cheering supporters of the basketball team. Never enter the locker room with Akashi. Ever.

After two long hours of dreading, Yuukari was relieved when the buzzer sounded, marking yet another unsurprising victory of Rakuzan High. She immediately scurried down the bleachers and headed for the door that seemed so far away.

Yuukari had her eye on the door for the longest time. But right when the massive audience jammed the main exit, she spared the other direction a glance. She looked over at the Rakuzan players being approached by people. Some were congratulated by their parents for their first win of the new year. Others were praised by their cute girlfriends.

And then she caught a glimpse of a lonely figure exiting to the locker room by himself. As if sensing the girl's presence, Akashi turned around and stared straight at the shocked girl.

Yuukari whipped around to the exit, but then clenched her hand into a fist as she slowly walked towards the waiting boy.

"Congratulations," she said weakly.

Akashi nodded and turned to leave. As Yuukari watched him walk away, she couldn't help but feel unsettled. She had imagined that he would stop and tease or insult her more. She did not think that he would simply leave it at that.

"Akashi-kun." Yuukari ran a few steps until she was three feet away from him. "Thank you." She looked at him seriously.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because... you were looking after me. I didn't know Ken was act-"

Upon hearing those words, Akashi smirked. That was not a good sign.

"I think you got something wrong. I'm the student council president. It's only natural I keep the Rakuzan reputation clean." Akashi made a swift turn and headed to the lockers. He purposely turned around to relay a few more words. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Yuukari stood stupidly as she watched the arrogant freshman exit. Not long later, she left herself, all the way scolding herself for ever being so gullible.

...

_Akashi knew it was raining heavily outside. He knew the sky was crying with him. But what he didn't understand was why he could feel droplets of water hitting his hair. He was undoubtedly under a roof, kneeling beside his late mother, in the abandoned room. Older Akashi already left with his entourage to attend a meeting. All the other relatives already retired home. Akashi shook his hair, flinging off the wet droplets and continued to cry._

_In less than a few seconds, he felt himself sprinkled with water once again. The eleven year-old redhead looked up to see a taller girl tower over him._

_His red eyes watched her as she wiped away the snot hanging from her nose. Whoever said girls looked the prettiest when they were crying-well, Akashi knew it was a myth._

_When the girl finally stopped rubbing her eyes, she looked at the small boy in front of her._

_"If you cry, Nee-chan might cry too. So please don't cry." The girl looked at the innocent boy's sad expression and then broke down once again, wetting his red hair and his black shirt._

_Akashi silently stared at her and immediately stopped his own crying. He was never going to allow himself to fall to such an ugly state, never._

_After a few more minutes of staring, he found the older girl rather annoying. He reached down and handed his pack of napkins to the whimpering girl._

_The girl looked at the boy who offered an unnaturally crooked smile, a smile that looked both forced and pained. But she accepted the offering and rubbed his short hair._

_..._

Yuukari shot up from her reclined position. The tired girl shook her head and slowly lied back down.

"He's completely changed now."

* * *

Thank you everyone for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading. Your support is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking with this story! And yes, I decided to take back on first person, hope you don't mind.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The last time talking to Akashi was two weeks ago. After that, I only attended the mandatory basketball games. So far, I've been successfully dodging even the slightest interaction with _him_ including his frequent silent glances and expressions plainly directed at me. I really, honestly, with all due intention, wanted this whole mess to go by smoothly. I only planned to get good grades and graduate Rakuzan, but I'm sure as everyone knows, feigned serenity doesn't always yield the proper results.

After fulfilling my after school responsibilities, I headed to my locker to retrieve something before returning home. Much to my surprise and horror, I was greeted by a fancy vanilla-tinted envelope.

It was definitely not a letter of confession. It was too formal to be one. Besides, I dare not let myself imagine that I'd be receiving any love letters in my high school career.

Deducting that the letter might well be a joke, I swiftly slipped the letter into my backpack before dashing out of the school and returning home to prepare dinner.

...

While waiting for the food in the over, I had some free time so I decided to browse through that mysterious letter from earlier.

As carefully as I could, I opened the sealed envelope. And much to no one's utter surprise, I destroyed the envelope with the very last rip. There was no point in dwelling on the torn envelope so I moved on to the meat of the letter.

I'm pretty sure my eyes widened when I spotted his name—Akashi Seijuurou. Immediately, I tossed the letter in the trash. There was no way I'm associating myself with him outside of the required fields of Rakuzan's silly mentor/mentee program.

But alas, one woman's trash is another woman's treasure—or should I say, gossip material.

Guess what? The expected wave of negativity struck the next day.

….

School…the battleground of gossip, lies, boys, girls, and what have you—Mika.

If I recall correctly, and yes, I do reacall quite clearly. It started something like this:

"Look what Mika has here~" Mika fanned herself with a fancy-looking invitation.

And of course, the Mika followers, wannabes, and fans all had their eyes glued tightly on Rakuzan's goddess. With a triumphant look on her face, Mika called for order and everyone took their places and formed a circle around the center of "importance."

"As you all know. One of Rakuzan's freshman was chosen to receive a national award for his academic achievement." Mika's voice filled the entire auditorium. The audience nodded in unison.

"Oh…Akashi Seijuurou! He's such a gift to our school!" a girl's voice called out. A bunch of other girls squealed along with her.

I, on the other hand, tried squeezing through the minimal gaps in between the students gathered around Mika. I needed to get to class. They were in the way. I always wondered how they had the ability to rush to class last minute and still be on time. Props to them—I'll probably raise my juice box of apple juice to them at lunch. Haha—no. I just want to get through. Please people, cooperate with your inner conscience!

Mika isn't all that interesting. Besides possessing the power to spread the newest fashion trends and gossip, she's not all that great.

"And does anyone who's the lucky person invited as the guest to the award ceremony?" Mika asked sarcastically. "Hint: The person isn't me."

Mika's last statement raised an uproar with the crowd.

"If not Mika, then who?" the crowd almost chanted.

As an innocent bystander, I had seriously no idea what they were talking about. Well, I almost didn't get the hint until Mika's slender finger pointed in my direction.

"Yuukari Tooru. He sent the invitation to her." A smirk lit up Mika's face when my eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What?! Akashi-sama invited that?"

Okay. Offensive. I'm apparently looked upon as an object called "that."

"No way. Yuukari is so out of his league. Must be a mess up."

"Yuukari. You're not actually thinking about going right? There's a super high chance that there was a mistake."

"Yuukari is his sempai. I absolutely don't believe Akashi-kun likes older women," said a beautiful girl who belonged to the freshman class.

I swallowed as the crowd circled around me. A feeling of dizziness engulfed me when I was bombarded with more questions and rude comments. When I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved away the two guys who were probably instructed my Mika to pressure me into the corner.

When I finally escaped, I ran. I ran passed the mob, passed useless staff members who didn't bother to lend a little assistance, passed my own classroom. I would have ran more if the sudden sight of a certain redhead hadn't stopped me. The sight of him ignited my anger and shame at that moment.

I stomped angrily into the room where he was sitting patiently and awaiting the start of his class.

"Why in the world did you send that letter to me?" I barked.

"I want you to come," he answered casually.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Do you know how many girls want that invitation from you?"

He nodded. Of course he knew the answer.

"Then why did you still send that to me?" I asked in anger.

"I want you to come," he repeated.

This got on my nerves. It really did.

"Okay. I know you might not like me much. But did you really have to turn all your loyal fan girls against me?"

"I just wanted you to come," Akashi stated with more exertion and a slight hint of frustration. "I didn't intend any of the uproar to be going on."

"Sure. This all started because you had to send me that stupid invitation. You probably had this all already calculated. Is it really this fun playing me?"

"It's not my fault that you let others find out," Akashi defended.

"Well you didn't have to send it," I retorted with much less justification.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Akashi's eyes dropped down.

"Please do. But I don't think there'll be much progress with that especially seeing how successful you are at ruining my peaceful life in Rakuzan."

At that, Akashi stood up and slammed his hand on his desk.

"Watch what you say." He stood up and was ready to leave but I had to let my rebellious nature seep through.

"But everything I said was true. Why the heck are you at Rakuzan!?"

He turned back and clamped his hand tightly on my trembling shoulder.

"Yuukari Tooru. I chose this school because you weren't supposed to be here." Akashi struggled to control his voice.

Suddenly, his grasp tightened.

"And now that you bring this up. How did you end up attending Rakuzan? How are you able to fund your education?" Akashi began leaning in closer to me. His tight grip left no room for hope of escape. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. It shouldn't be so hard considering that it's you."

He nonchalantly lifted my face with his hand. "How would you like to earn a little more?" his condescending voice purred.

And I slapped him.

….

It wasn't until after the award ceremony that I found out that the stubborn redhead never invited anyone else to go in my stead. Rumors also had it that he didn't attend himself. I harbored slight guilt when I found out, but after more deep consideration, my choice was right. He didn't need me and I don't need him—no, more like I wasn't ready to face him yet. After all, what he was implying earlier wasn't entirely wrong.

I let the matter drop though. I don't want to return to the past, not yet. I'll let more time pass. Run from it if I can. Hopefully there would be a day when I—no, both of us—can forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuukari grasped the bag in her hand tighter as she mustered the courage to ring the doorbell of the grandeur structure that housed the red king. A little swallow was heard before the nervousness began to ease up. The possibility that the redhead was not home never hit the girl. But before that idea situated itself too comfortably in her heart, the slight creaking of stairs from within the house cut all thoughts of escaping out of her mind.

The front door cracked open and within seconds, the two Rakuzan students were staring face to face. Akashi's wild heterochromatic eyes continued to stare at Yuukari's less attractive ones. His gaze pressured the girl to the point of speechlessness.

Akashi heavily shifted his weight to open the door a little wider to see the girl in full view. Yuukari was not in her usual blue and white outfit. The gray shirt she donned was utterly dull and her shorts didn't match the trend. The boy didn't spare another look and took the bag out of her hands. With a slight dip of the head, Akashi proceeded to closing the door when a sharp piercing voice broke in.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi turned slightly to look at the girl. His eyes moved lazily, quite unlike his usual wild personality.

"Leave," he responded gruffly before shutting the door. The doorbell sounded right after and once again, the door cracked open. "What?" Impatience was apparent in his tone.

"You should at least thank me for coming all the way to bring your things." Yuukari didn't understand why she was still trying to make conversation with such a hermit.

"Leave."

But before the door was shut, Yuukari impulsively stuck her shoe and took one step in the house.

"You have been absent for a week. Ever think about letting the school know or telling someone?" Yuukari asked frustratingly.

"I'll catch up even if I don't ever show up."

Akashi casually walked back up to his room, wordlessly beckoning the girl to follow if she dared. Upon entering the more lighted area of the house, Yuukari scanned the boy. Other than being a little pale, he was quite his usual arrogant self. Positioning himself comfortably on a chair, he crossed his arms across his chest and looked tauntingly at her.

This extremely bothered her. While everyone at school worried about him, he was here, relaxing without a care. And much against her will, being the mentor and all, she was chosen, among the many willing "candidates" to bring his majesty his royal service.

"The bag has your homework and your blazer from last time. The girls in your class also had me bring over some letters for you. That's all." Yuukari turned to leave, but before making a swift turn, a cold hand gripped onto her wrist.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Akashi used his other hand and emptied the bag. The carefully arranged papers were sent flying through the air along with the pile of letters wishing for his rapid recovery.

Yuukari's eyes widened at the sight. The time his classmates spent in organizing the papers and assignments was wasted with such an act of contempt.

"I don't even know why anyone even tries being nice to you." The girl flung his hand away. "Stop playing sick. It's disgusting."

Pain shot through Akashi when he heard those hurtful words. He had waited an entire week for her to visit and it turned out like this. Where had he gone wrong?

"Why do you not trust me?" Akashi asked weakly. He didn't have the strength to hide his feelings from another betrayal.

"And why should I?"

"I love you." Akashi's eyes never wavered as he let his words be spoken aloud.

Yuukari blinked a few times as she let his words process. There was no way Akashi Seijuurou would say that to her. No way. He was playing her. He's toying with her. He had to be. When was he going to stop with his games?

"Someone who has never been loved will never know how to love others," she responded.

But as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, she was brimmed with guilt. She bit down on her lower lip as she silently prayed that Akashi wouldn't take too much offense from her last comment.

…

_I'm sorry. I never meant that. Those words, they probably wouldn't change anything, would they?_

But before I could say even the slightest word, I was shoved down. I fell back first to his bed. I tried coming back up, but a strong hand held me down. His other hand clamped down hard on my chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"You…"

I could feel his hot breath on my collarbone. I swallowed hard. When we were in public, there was at least the chance of having someone there to stop something like this. But this was different. We were in his house. On his bed. It's over.

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to pull away as he leaned closer to my face. I waited. But when nothing happened, I opened my eyes slowly to see the contemptuous look on his face.

I surprised myself when the only expression I saw on his face was one filled with sorrow. Innocent sorrow.

_Chance_.

The second I sensed that he eased the tension in his grip, I gathered all my stored strength and with both hands, shoved him off me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I barked. "Why do you always commit such shamelessness?"

I was enraged. What does he take me for?

"I'm proving my love." He answered with no signs of regret or guilt. He felt completely justified in his own little messed up thinking.

"That's not love."

I really wonder. What's the point of arguing with him? It's not like my words are ever going to reach him.

"Then define love!" There was anger and rage in his eyes.

I can't back down. If I let him know my feelings, it'll just be his win. I can't cry. I'm not going to cry. Yuukari. Throw him down. Now.

"Everything I don't want to feel about you!"

…

Akashi was taken aback. He hadn't realized that she despised him to this point.

Gloom struck him unmercifully. But he continued to wear a grin. A grin of a good defeat.

Yuukari swallowed hard and blinked away welling tears. She headed straight to the door but was stopped when Akashi began to speak.

"I promise...If it is what you want, Yuukari Tooru. I will leave you alone."

Yuukari turned the knob, swung the door open, and headed down the stairs.

_What are you thinking? Akashi Seijuurou. What do you mean you'll promise? Akashi Seijuurou. You don't even know what I want! Akashi Seijuurou. What's wrong with you? Akashi Seijuurou._

Yuukari stopped in her tracks. Was this all it took to end this net of confusion? This wasn't right. After all these years, it wouldn't be this easy, would it?

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Without further dallying, Yuukari dashed back up the stairs with only one thought circulating around in her jumbled mind.

_Akashi Seijuurou._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reading! I'm always thrilled to receive your support-favoriting, following, and commenting! I really enjoy getting comments. Thanks for letting me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Akashi Seijuurou._

I heard myself whispering his name over and over again. _Akashi Seijuurou_.

I stopped right at the doorway to his bedroom. He was standing at the same place I left him. His eyes softened up as I slowly approached him, this time with much more confidence. I stopped a foot away from him.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

I didn't even know why that was the only thing I was capable of saying. Perhaps it was the only thing I was thinking about. Or perhaps I just loved the ring to hearing his name aloud. I didn't know. I just knew I needed to say it. I needed to call out to him—I needed him to know.

I lifted my right hand to touch his forehead. It was hot. Extremely hot.

"You have a fever." I quickly felt around his face. He was heating up.

While I was letting panic set in, I heard him let out a sigh of relief. I didn't quite understand why he was able to be at ease when he was the one with the fever.

I was surprised when I felt his warm hand brush across my face. As gently as he could manage, he began wiping away the tears trickling down my face. I honestly didn't even realize I was crying. I must be unconsciously feeling guilty for accusing him of pretending earlier. But now's not the time for this. He needs attention.

I blinked back the last tears as I removed his hand away from my face. He looked at me. I couldn't tell what or how he was feeling, but I could make out a half smile. Better than what he usually expressed.

"Akashi!" I yelled in frustration. I immediately dragged him to bed. "Why on earth are you in tank top and shorts?"

I lifted the covers from his bed and moved my head. On queue, he slipped under the warm blankets where he let out a sudden shiver.

"Who were you planning to impress anyway? You're sick and you're wearing close to nothing." I put my hand back on his forehead.

Oh goodness. He's burning up. I should just take him to the hospital.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I searched his room for a phone. There was none. "Where's the phone?" I turned my head to look at him. And there, in his hand, was the wireless phone.

"Hand it over," I demanded. But instead of obediently handing it over to me, he hid it under the covers.

"I don't need to go to the hospital."

I stared at him. I would have never imagined that there would be a day when Akashi would say something with such difficulty. If it weren't for him being sick, I would be laughing—as cruel as that may sound.

"If you don't go, you might die."

"I'm…not going to die."

"You…" He seriously had a death wish.

"Too bad for you, huh?" he joked.

But seriously. That was not funny. I actually took offense to that.

"I don't want you to ever die."

Upon hearing my truthful confession, despite how tired he was, he forced his eyes open to look at me.

"So don't die while I go get you some medicine and water."

He nodded and shooed me away with a weak wave of the hand. I would have thrown something at him, but he was sick. I'll withhold for now.

I rushed down the stairs and explored the house. I probably had no right to wander his huge house. But hey, I was saving a life—sort of.

When I finally fetched a cup of water and dug up some medicine hidden in the concealing walls of a cabinet in some other room in the grandiose mansion, I crept into the room where I found a strangely pleasant sight.

I gently placed the water and medicine on the nightstand. That sly devil had the guts to fall asleep when I was desperately scavenging his house for some medicine. I then cleaned up the unsightly mess on his floor and even neatly arranged the "get well" letters and placed it next to him. I ended up sitting on his bed to take a rest and accidentally, just accidentally, I glanced over at him.

Watching him sleep had its perks. For the first time in a long while, I could actually look at his face without having to shy away. His face. Well, compared to before, he's much less cute. He used to smile much more.

After seeing that he was resting properly, I once again ventured into the kitchen. When he wakes up, he must eat something. I quickly scanned the empty kitchen. There was barely any fresh food. How long has he been depriving himself? No wonder he's still sick.

I opened the cabinets and finally found the stash of chicken soup cans. At least there was something. Almost lost hope for a second there. I conveniently grabbed a pot and turned on the stove.

As I waited, I couldn't help but hug myself by the elbows. I didn't notice it earlier, but the house was extremely cold. There was no warmth, no welcoming feeling at all. I looked around to observe the wide space in front of me. Such a big house, yet there was only one person. Has Akashi been living alone this entire time?

I treaded over to the long dinner table, big enough to sit twelve guests. Atop the clean surface, there was a simple note, typed up on a clean sheet of white paper.

I read through it (by accident). I couldn't quite grasp the older Akashi's concept of parenting. No one should write a note like that. What kind of single father tells his kid that he'll be leaving for a business trip for god knows how long through a petty business letter?

I clenched my fist so tightly that my fingers began to hurt. I didn't understand why I was so angry. But when was I ever not when it came to Akashi?

When the soup was ready, I carried it carefully up to his room. I think I woke him up when the door creaked open. He immediately sat up with surprise written all over his face.

"Why are you still here?" he asked nonchalantly.

This boy seriously had issues communicating nicely to me. I'm pretty sure it's only me too.

"Where's your dad?" I asked bluntly.

"Overseas business. Maids were dismissed." He answered my questions without even hearing them. Guess Akashi's recovering rapidly.

"Here." I stuck out a spoon for him. "Drink it when it's still hot."

He took it and quietly drank. Thank the gods that he didn't order me to feed him. I was worrying that he might—and I just might if he looked at me with those eyes.

Akashi paused ever so often to look at me and then would continue with his slow soup consumption. I have never seen someone consume plain old chicken soup so slow especially when he didn't need to chew anything at all. When it got too awkward, I glanced at my watch. 5:15.

"I gotta go." I threw on my jacket and strapped my bag onto my shoulders. "I need to make dinner back home." I didn't even realize that I was at his house for much too long. I hurried out the door, but then slowed down to take a look back at Akashi. "I…"

He looked at me blankly. He was keen on showing no emotions, but the light in his eyes dimmed a little.

But I had no intention of leaving him alone in that condition. Absolutely not.

"Give me your key."

He tossed me something. I caught it, barely.

"Lock the doors." He cast his eyes down onto another object.

I made my way back into the room next to him. I put my hand on his forehead in which triggered him looking back at me with widened, perhaps stunned eyes.

"When I come back, I want your fever to go down even more. So get more rest."

"I just woke up."

"Go back to sleep."

"You sound like my mom."

"You sound like Akashi Seijuurou."

"I'm bored."

"Read those letters. The girls put their hearts into writing those."

"Is there one from you?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of reading them?"

"To put you to sleep."

With that, I waved my hand and went sprinting back home all the time planning out what to do next.

_Dear Mika, please don't make a big deal out of this._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One word: lucky. When I went home, Mika was out with her friends. Auntie and Uncle left a note saying that they were eating out since it was their anniversary. Thus, leaving me free to do whatever I wanted. Honestly, they would probably be happy that I'm finally doing something besides cleaning up the house and chores. And by they, I'm only referring to Auntie and Uncle. Mika, well, not so much.

But the matter at hand was a bit more complicated. I looked meekly at the Akashi residence door. Yes, it's only been an hour and a half and I'm already back. Of course I brought food, I made enough for both of us. I even went ahead to buy extra groceries to decorate his barren refrigerator.

I held the key to the keyhole for the third time but then lowered my hand once again. I couldn't invite myself in. After all, this was Akashi's house. I turned to leave, but then suddenly, the door cracked open, revealing a pair of beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a husky voice.

I looked silently at him, like a dumbfounded child. He eyed the two bags in my hands and gentlemanly took them from me.

"I was waiting," he stated with irritation.

"I…um …" I started. I didn't know how to finish so I left it at that.

I shied away and began emptying one of the bags. He watched keenly as I placed some stuff in the fridge and others in the drawer and counter. As I closed the fridge and turned around, he inched forward. I stepped backwards and he easily cornered me. Great.

"Does this mean we're good now?"

I looked up at him, disbelieving my ears. Seriousness covered his face. His heterochromatic eyes focused in on me. The distance between us was so close I could see my own reflection. My heart thumped against my chest and I stared wide-eyed at him. I bit down on my trembling lip, confused at what to say. How long have I waited for us to finally bring this up? Is now the time to finally talk about this…this…this that broke… us.

"Yuukari." His voice was barely a whisper. "Breathe."

I think I choked after that. Akashi patiently waited for me to finish. Embarrassing. But he'd seen me do much worse. And I guess I've done so many stupid things in front of him that he mostly likely expected no less from me—to choke at such a crucial moment. The moment, that even I knew he was painfully waiting much too long for.

I didn't know when we'd be able to talk again like this nor did I think we were ready. But if he was the one to bring it up, I guess it really was time. Given this long period of self-reflection, I've come to the conclusion that this whole time, I was waiting for his forgiveness. I was waiting for him to be ready to forgive me. And forgiving myself…I wouldn't bring myself to do that unless Akashi forgave me first.

I waited. I expected. I hoped. Now I got a response. And I'm scared. Really scared.

Apologize to me. Explain yourself to me. Don't show yourself in front of me again. I hate you. Disappear. Any of these would have been fine, and yet Akashi Seijūro, why do you shed such kindness to me who have wronged you so?

Cold fingers lifted my chin. His other hand combed back my hair so he could have a full view of my unreadable expression. He repeated himself.

"Are we good now?" There was a certain softness in his tone that I liked. I don't get that much from him, not even back then.

This probably meant much more to me than I thought since in a matter of seconds, tears began spilling down my cheeks. I swallowed to say something, to end the eerie silence, but failed even after clearing my throat a few times.

So he watched me. Silently, patiently, just like that one time. With no words, I felt him. I sensed his eyes watching me very carefully. Every little action and detail did not, could not, pass him.

I lowered my head, only to have him lift it back up. This time, his fingers stayed. His cold fingertips felt good against my skin.

"Is it okay?" I asked sincerely and earnestly.

He averted his eyes for a moment, but quickly directed his attention back to me. His eyes were not light, nor was it dark. They were simply the eyes he showed whenever talking specifically to me.

"If you hurt me again, I swear I…" his voice rose in anger, but he caught himself. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he calmed down a little more. His grip around my shoulders also loosened, leaving creases on my sweater.

I forced myself to look at him. It was hard, especially when I was suppressing the overwhelming urge to cry. I knew I hurt him, but to such an extent…forget about forgiving myself. I would probably do him more wrong if I ever were to forgive myself.

Despite looking so tough, being so dependable, and possessing unspoken superiority, Akashi Seijūro was just as human as the next boy. He has feelings, he feels just as much as the next person. And when I hurt him, he was only at the tender age of fourteen. Perhaps it was also because of his young age that led me to believe that his love was only a phase in his life. But love is still love. It comes and inflicts the same amount of pain, showing no mercy, to all those stepping blindly into it.

"Akashi." I tiptoed and with one hand, pulled him down to my height, causing him to crane his neck. I angled it so that I could whisper directly into his ear. I often wondered what I was going to tell him if we ever had a moment again in our lives. Fate gave me a chance. But now that the time has come, I realized, it's best to leave it as is. No words were spoken. So I simply whispered again, "Akashi."

His head remained rested over my right shoulder. I'm surprised that he didn't complain about the discomfort that our position was causing him. He simply remained still.

The last time I held him…that sounds so distant. It was long ago. We were about the same height then. Back then, we were much closer…physically and emotionally. I never dared to wonder if we could perhaps mend that which I have broken. But perhaps…

"You underestimate the love I had for you." Akashi spoke gravely.

I was immediately thrown into a state of silent panic. It was past tense. He used past tense.

Was I too naïve into thinking that I'll ever get a second chance? I let my tears fall freely. I pulled him closer and held him harder. My sobs were loud and my chest moved up and down heavily almost as if I was hyperventilating.

"Akashi…I…please…" Nothing came out the way I wanted. I was in panic. I was in such a sorry state, like a captured animal given the chance to escape, but forgetting how to run. I was paralyzed by the slight hope he gave me. Or should I say I tricked myself into believing that there was a chance to make up for my past deeds.

"You're underestimating my love again." He sounded resentful. I couldn't really discern his thoughts.

I released my embrace and looked up with confusion.

"I don't understand," I simply stated.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement of my plain idiocy, my complete inability to understand and process the situation.

"Yuukari Tooru."

I looked up at him and stood up straight. He was using his captain voice. I couldn't help responding like a little soldier.

"Do you remember what I told you back then?"

I dipped my head slightly.

"I will tell you this. Listen carefully. Some things can't be changed. Some things simply don't change. And there are some things that never did change."

His eyes told all. Even someone like me understood. I abruptly threw myself in his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me, tight—with absolutely no intention of letting go ever again.

And in my brain, there was only one thing circulating about. One question. One person.

_Akashi Seijūro, how much did you love me?_

* * *

**A/N: My dearest readers. I have finally updated. For those who waited, I am extremely appreciative of your support. It means so much to me if my stories and ideas reach you and have brought you all the way here to Chapter 7.**

**I wanted to give a shoutout to all those who have reviewed. Your reviews have served to encourage me to continue to write and thus, update. I absolutely love love love your reviews. So thankful. You wouldn't be able to guess who excited i get. I wake up in hopes of getting e-mail alerts that someone has commented or liked or followed my story (and me lol). So once again, for your undying support, I thank you wholeheartedly. And I will be working hard to update soon do those who care enough to read on.**

**On a side note, I kind of miss naughty Akashi in this chapter, but fret not. He will be back (smirk) very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't pull myself away for several reasons. One, Akashi's embrace was so tight that I barely had enough room to breathe. Two, my face must be so swollen from crying that it would look horrific if I were to show it. And three, well, this one is a bit more selfish: I kind of liked the position. Consequently, I didn't budge, nor did he, for a good while.

"Hungry." One word killed the silence, and well the romance too if you considered it.

I looked up at my younger classman, and then swiftly turned 180 degrees to mask my face. I didn't escape though. His hand never let mine go.

Blinking a few times, I lifted my free hand and pointed at the other bag.

"I brought food." I tried leading him towards the dinner table, but instead, his arms snaked around me, preventing me from moving. Placing his lips right on my neck, he successfully got me burning up.

"Hungry… for you," he whispered slyly, not even taking his lips away from my skin.

Lifting my hand, I covered his mouth. Too much. No more. I took his other hand and cuffed it with my other one. We both stared at each other, locked in another awkward position. His expression had triumph autographed all over. He never changes.

I then let out a small laugh. The grin on my face wouldn't disappear no matter how hard I tried to extinguish it. I slowly removed my hand, revealing Akashi's face. A genuine smile sat perfectly on his usually stoic face.

When I couldn't bear staring straight into his mesmerizing eyes, I switched gears and pulled him over to the table.

"You never cooked for me." He took a bite, followed by another.

"That's because I don't need to. You have so many servants."

"I'll get rid of **all** of them."

"That doesn't mean I'll cook for you."

Akashi stopped eating and stared at me. I swallowed the piece I was chewing on and stopped too.

"Stay the night."

My eyes popped up. How did the conversation lead to this?

"No," I replied.

"I'm sick."

I gave him the is-that-the-only-excuse look before I began eating again. He casually took my hand and put it on his forehead. It was hot.

"The maids are gone. My father is away. I haven't been well for over a week. I haven't had any decent food until today. Stay the night."

"I'm a girl. I don't just stay over at people's houses."

"Just take care of me until I'm better."

I glanced at him and I think he caught onto my train of thoughts because he said this right after.

"We're not doing anything inappropriate. What's wrong with you staying over?" He leaned closer to me with a taunting grin. "Unless…you actually thought I was asking for…a bigger favor?"

I shook my head violently. To that, he chuckled and then continued eating. Laughing ever so slightly before taking the next few bites.

"So are you staying?" he asked halfway.

"No."

He didn't nod or do anything to acknowledge my answer. Before I could finish eating, he walked away to the living room, leaving me alone. Akashi returned right when I finished.

"My chauffeur is coming. Wait a while."

My heart immediately was filled with this warmth. So he wanted me to stay over because it was dark and he didn't want me to walk home alone. Sometimes this boy can be pretty innocent, but needs lots of work on his phrasing of things. Or did he intentionally do that do see my reaction…

"Yuukari."

"Hmm?"

"You cry just as ugly as you did before," he said bluntly.

I don't know why but I blushed. I wasn't even affected by his rudeness. Perhaps because his negative remark hints at the fact that he remembered exactly how I looked when I cry.

"Akashi. You aren't as cute as you were before," I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow. "You thought I was cute?"

I nodded. What else was I supposed to think? He was younger than me so if he wasn't cute, what was he?

"Chauffeur is here," he said carelessly as he turned around to walk up the stairs. He left no other words.

I assumed he expected me to escort myself out which I did. I even locked the door for him. His key, he never asked for it back. I'll return it to him when I see him. As I went into the car, I recognized the driver. I bowed my head in greeting and he smiled and greeted me back. I got home quite quickly.

Upon arriving home, no one else was home but some of the maids. That was a relief. No explanation needed. So I happily retreated back to my room, replaying every moment of today again and again. I haven't been this happy in so long.

Akashi…the source of my deepest sorrows…but also my truest happiness.

_I'm thinking about you always. When do you think of me?_

* * *

"Daddy! I need to go here." The brown-haired beauty shook her father's arm and nagged him further. "Here." She pointed at the Rakuzan brochure.

"Of all the schools, why this one?" her father asked suspiciously.

"Akashi-kun attends Rakuzan."

"You mean the arrogant redhead?"

"Daddy! You know how much I like Akashi."

"He plays basketball. What else is so good about him?"

"He's the best. He's like an emperor on the court and everywhere he goes. Last time when I confronted him, he sent chills down my spine. I was too scared to even speak or move so I watched him pass by, rendering everyone else around me speechless. His power and charisma was overflowing. And that was when I decided, I, Katako Umezaki, would become his lover. If he's the emperor, then I would be his fitting queen."

Katako nudged her father once more. "Please," she added with puppy eyes.

With a grunt, her father made a phone call. "School starts tomorrow for you. Don't be late."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Fast update huh? Well, thanks for coming back to read. Thank you for favoriting and following! It's good news every morning :) **

**New girl introduced. Well, of course. There's no romance without competition! You agree right? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As you may know, Mika and I attend Rakuzan together. The Tooru family chauffeur is supposed to drive us to school every morning. Least I repeat, supposed to. This routine was broken after the first week it started, which was last year. Therefore, I walk to school and take the train by myself everyday. Auntie and Uncle don't know about this, but that's fine. I mean they already do enough for me by paying my expensive tuition in exchange for me doing simple chores at home. So it's best if I don't bother complaining. I don't mind. But who knew _he_ did…

It's been about two weeks since Akashi and I made up. And he's back to how I remembered—protective, but mostly territorial.

So as I was saying, when he found out that I was walking to school by myself, he wasn't too pleased. Especially with all those sexual assaults against high school girls on trains, he wasn't pleased at all.

He offered to take me to and from school. When I politely declined, his face went sullen before turning into a state of indifference. Did I mention he's stubborn? He doesn't take no for an answer. That day he offered and I rejected, he personally walked me back home. The following day, he was waiting outside the Tooru mansion.

I knew Akashi was always driven to school, but to have him walk all the way just to pick me up, was simply ridiculous. Who knew what time he had to wake up and just come over? As if school didn't start early enough.

So eventually, he guilted me into complying. I allowed him to escort me. But I really wonder if that was my defeat. Because after that, I just couldn't say no to him. Or more like, he wouldn't let me ever say no to any of his proposals.

But despite all this, I feel like we're much closer. At this rate, I think we could mend back our relationship very soon…and maybe…go a little further… oh god. What am I thinking?

Shaking my head a little, I snapped back into reality. Today was Saturday. There was a basketball game at Rakuzan and I, as mentor of Akashi Seijūro, captain of the team, must also attend. So, he decided that it was best for me to drop by his house first and then we go together.

So I obediently was picked up by the chauffeur, and, using the unreturned key (more like key he wouldn't accept back), opened the door and sat down on the table. Yes, I've been coming here so often nowadays that it was literally my second home. Strange enough, Akashi's father isn't back yet and no maids were around. He told me that it was normal for his father to be away for months at a time. As for the maids, he simply smirked.

A good five minutes passed before I heard footsteps descending the stairs. Donning the prestigious Rakuzan basketball uniform, Akashi finally appeared. He always looked sharp, with his red hair blazing with confidence, and that face…

"Yuukari."

His tone was light. That's good news. I looked at him and casually smiled, prompting him to continue. He must be in a good mood today…

"How many times have you had sex?"

My eyes popped out. I was sure of it. The smile that was on my face a moment ago, well that was gone. And probably not coming back anytime soon. My face was immediately flushed, the heat rushed over, causing me to get hotter by the second. What the…

"Answer me." His eyes showed no signs of embarrassment. I didn't answer and just awkwardly stared back until he concluded that I didn't hear. "How many times have you…"

"I heard you the first time," I angrily stated before crossing my arms defensively over my chest. This kind of question…what does he take me for? Wait…ugh…I guess it does makes sense that he asks me…but this directly?

Not wasting any more time, Akashi kneeled down with one knee in front of the chair I was sitting on. His objective was most likely to get a better look at my face, but I faced the other side. My face wasn't pretty that moment. And I knew it.

He slipped his hand in mine, causing me to look at him in surprise. He was indifferent, still expecting an answer.

I knew he wasn't trying to anger me, he probably just… had to ask. After all, that time…

Memories flooded. Thoughts of that incident triggered my tear ducts. I immediately looked down. That was too embarrassing, this was too embarrassing, I'm too embarrassing…

Just then, a firm hand stroked by cheek. I was woken from my little recalling of the past, well, the nice way to put it.

"Don't think about that." The way he calmly said those words, Akashi knew exactly what I was thinking. I nodded and he let me borrow his shoulder. "I just need to know."

When I finally found the courage to speak, I whispered quietly enough for him to hear. "None."

"Never?" he asked.

I shook my head. He stroked my hair. That was very soothing. Strange…given the circumstances and everything.

When he knew I was back to my usual self, he slowly pulled away. I looked into his beautiful two-colored eyes. They could be serious at times, and playful, but also loving, caring, and warm. But now, I recognized his expression; he was getting ready to tease me.

"I should probably confirm that." A wide smirk surfaced.

I pushed him away lightly, giving myself more breathing room, something I barely have when around this redhead.

"You don't need to. You're supposed to trust me."

"I trust myself."

"You need to learn to trust me."

"You need to teach me that I can. Let me trust you." His last words shot arrows through my heart. Oh right… how could I forget? I was the one who …

Akashi mildly knocked on my head before any foolish thoughts infiltrated my mind. Seeing my easily distressed state, he let out a small sigh and got up.

I disappointed him again. Why do I keep disappointing him? Is that the only thing I can give him?

I watched as he zipped up his jacket. He packed some things in his sports bag before swinging it over one shoulder. All this, he did silently. I then imagined, when it's only him, living by himself, all alone. That feeling. How does it feel like?

Then there was this sudden urge stirring within me. At that moment, all I wanted to do was be there. Be near him. Hug him. Hold him. Anything, to let him know I was there. But I didn't budge. I just sat, wordlessly watching him.

After he was done, he gave me a glance. He made it brief, sparing me only a second of connection. But that was more than enough. I pushed off from the seat and stood.

"Trust me." I looked sternly into his apathetic gaze. I needed him to know I was for real. I swallowed, hoping my two words would convey my two hundred thoughts. For a long time, I haven't mustered the courage to stand up to anyone. But Akashi, you give me courage. My eyes flickered, further emphasizing my newfound spirit.

"Time to go." He opened the door and stepped out. He didn't close it, leaving it wide open.

I grabbed my purse and followed after. I ducked my head as I walked out. Have I just been rejected…was what I thought before I cared enough to look at what was in front of me.

Akashi was standing right at the foot of the stairs, obviously waiting for me. I quickly skipped down the stairs. He walked ahead and I followed right behind. He also turned back slightly, almost unnoticeably, a few times. I knew he was checking on me even though I was just behind him.

I'm not sure if I reached him. Words alone don't mean anything without actions to support it. And actions take time.

Luckily, Akashi's willing to give that to me.

* * *

**A/N: 17 40 48. Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am very grateful for the comments! I'm always motivated to write when I see them. Also, thank you very much for reading and liking this story. Hope to see you soon in the next chapter! ~serianri**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As I followed Akashi into the gym, I already heard the squeaking of shoes. The Rakuzan team usually goes and warm up very early in the morning. Today is no exception.

"Yuu-chan!"

I heard my name being called and turned my head to the right. I think that voice came from Hayama-kun. He's in the same class year as me. I then glanced over to a quiet Mibuchi-kun who gave me a slight nod. I nodded back.

Did I tell you, ever since Akashi and I went back on good terms, people have changed their attitudes towards me? Boys who didn't even know me would greet me. I'm not just talking about the basketball team. I'm referring to every boy at school. They would hold the door or smile or somehow acknowledge my existence.

But in drastic contrast, my interactions with girls didn't go as smoothly. Not like it went perfectly well before, but now just got a little more awkward. The girls in my class, I'm pretty sure, are talking behind me. Something about…Akashi and I… but I really wonder why they would jump to such a conclusion. It's not like Akashi and I are dating. We're just mentor and mentee. And maybe just a little closer since we had known each other for so long and went to the same middle school. But aside from that…

I stole a peek at the Rakuzan team captain. He's so serious on the court even though it's just a warm up. Same as always. He has such high expectations of himself… I wonder if he ever gets tired.

My eyes softened when I saw that he made his shot. Akashi turned and jogged back to his position, sparing me a slight glance but not long enough for me to make eye contact.

A memory from all the way back during the Teikō days replayed itself just then.

_The court is where everything drops. Nothing is on my mind but the game and my inevitable victory. So only in those moments, I'm not promised to you. But every other minute of my life—they're all yours_.

I wonder... if those words still apply now?

That question circulated in my brain the entire game. I didn't even realize it was over until the crowd cheered. I looked up and saw Akashi already staring at me, perhaps displeased by my lack of concentration.

I gave him all my attention after that. I watched as he lined up with his team and thanked the other team. And all the while, he never took his eyes off me. That made me feel a little strange, but I guiltily liked it. A few other eyes were on me too since they were curious about Akashi's stare.

When the losing team dispersed, I stood up from the bench and walked towards Akashi. A look of indifference was all I got, but I knew well enough that this was just another plain victory in his mind.

We were no further than two meters apart when a few girls intercepted our reunion.

Reunion must be a strange word to use. But I'm sure I picked the right word to describe it. Lately I find myself feeling very unsettled. Even if I'm away from him for a little while, I don't feel right. And when I am with him, and see him right in front of me, I can't help but want to be closer.

Not wanting my disappointment in our delayed reunion to be too obvious, I shifted my body to face somewhere else. But I was still close enough to keep and eye on him and the girls surrounding him.

To one particular girl, he was giving more attention. I mean who wouldn't be? Even I was. From the group of girls, she was the easiest to point out.

Her long brown hair was combed neatly over her left shoulder, exposing her fair skin. Her perfectly groomed appearance, clean-cut uniform, posture, thin frame, and angelic face—she would most likely make the cover of the Rakuzan brochure if they ever decide to create a new one. I could just picture her posing next to Akashi (the male most likely chosen to represent the school). Rakuzan is a prestigious school in academics, athletics, and most definitely appearances.

I deducted that she was of the Mika species. Her beauty could even be on par with my dear cousin if we were really going to compare. And then another thing hit me: she must be the new late transfer freshman that everyone was talking about.

I then looked back at Akashi. His face was apathetic, well, maybe a bit annoyed. Seeing that, I felt sudden relief. If he were to smile or show some kind of positive reaction, I'm afraid I might just get…upset.

So I stood there, waiting for the girls to clear out. And clear out they did when Akashi gave them the cold stare. He was never one to waste a minute, and certainly not a minute with fan girls. He never felt it was necessary to invest time into things that wouldn't prove rewarding on his standards. So I really wonder why he devotes so much time to me…

Akashi walked passed the girls and towards me. When he was close enough, he did not stop, only dropped two words, "Locker room."

He was barely audible, but I heard him so I nodded. When he was out of sight, I repeated the words to myself. Locker room. Locker room. Locker room!?

He wouldn't dare do something in there right? … Did I do something wrong? Come on, Yuukari. Think. Did he say it with a nice face or a mean face? Wait. It's always an unreadable face…

I stood frozen. And in less than a minute, the basketball players strolled out. Hayama giddily smiled and waved both hands in the air. I looked at him and he signaled me to go down to the lockers, a grin still on his face.

So with my head down, conjuring up the worse scenarios, I made my way to the boys' locker room where only boys should be.

…

I peeked through the opened doors. At a glance was a shirtless Akashi. I gulped. Boys only. I should stay out. Besides, it's not like he's going to force me to go inside.

"Yuukari."

I froze in place and held my breath, trying my best to erase my presence.

"Come in now or do I have to bring you in myself?" He didn't sound patient.

"I'll come in," I responded stupidly. Should have known. Can't win against him in everything. Can't disobey him in anything.

Stepping into the doorway, I looked straight at him. Straight at his naked porcelain skin. At his broad chest that must totally feel good to lean against. At his sculpted perfection.

I didn't say a word and just stared. I must be shameless.

* * *

**A/N: 19 44 55. Hey everyone! Wanted to express my gratitude for your readership again! I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter (12 days ago-not bad). My excuse: working on a new Naruto ff that I've been anticipating for almost a year ago. I finally got the determination to publish it. I even have a set day of the week to post for that one. If only I can discipline myself to do the same with my other stories.**

**But still, I hope to see you soon in the next chapter. If you have anything in particular you want to see/read. Let me know. I'm all ears (eyes?). Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Besides my quickening pants, there was no noise. I instinctively closed my eyes as I let his hand creep up my arm, then travel up my neck, and finally stroke my cheek. The warmth emitted from his exposed skin sent a racy sensation throughout my entire body. It was an uncomfortable, yet not foreign desire. It was something I knew I wanted to respond to, but…

No. I need to be more careful when around him. The realization sent a huge shudder down my spine, forcing my eyes open as if wakening from a nightmare.

Abruptly, his hand dropped. And as suddenly as he took away his touch, a hint of panic surged through his usual unwavering stare.

"You don't want this," he stated bluntly, contradicting the fact that it was meant to be a question.

"I don't."

He nodded in assent and wordlessly went about to pack up the rest of his belongings.

"When I do things you don't like…" he paused a long moment before finishing, "…tell me."

I stared at him, unknowing how I should consider his words. It came a little unexpected even at the rate of how things were mending for the past weeks. This was an unfamiliar Akashi. This was an unfamiliar me.

"And… why?" What's this all of a sudden?

"Because, Yuukari Tooru, I want to trust you again."

I stared at him. He stared back. The emperor's gaze—golden and dangerous.

He turned around to throw on a shirt and I didn't fight the smile aching to appear—it'll be different from here on out, I know it.

—

I was taken aback when I realized that there was still a group of girls waiting outside of the gym. The rest of the basketball players left, so I deduced that they were waiting for Akashi. And indeed, I was correct. Wisely, I trailed behind him while we were walking up the stairs, maintaining a good distance as not to be mistaken as walking together.

The minute he was in view, the crowd flocked to him, completely ignoring my presence. That was a good thing on my part. I would hate to have someone question why I walked out from the direction of the boys' locker room. I tiptoed across the gym and managed to make my way to the exit with no obstacles which was a relief. But right before I took the step out, I glanced over my shoulder and found Akashi sending a piercing glare in my direction. I offered a sweet smile, but didn't wait for him to return one. I wasn't too eager to stay.

As I walked, I couldn't help but think about it. The girl next to him. That new freshman. She was standing too close to Akashi. Usually, he doesn't like it when other people are so close. Why didn't he push her away? At least create some distance?

I whipped my head back, but found no one behind me. What was I hoping for anyways? It's not like Akashi' going to be there. But that girl… she's been the talk of the school. Akashi must know her. Are they in the same class? Why haven't I heard him talking about her? But it's none of my business so I shouldn't…

I bit down on my lower lip. Stupid Akashi. Why are you lingering back at the gym. Are you that obsessed with your popularity? Do you like that new girl?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then resumed walking. It's okay. I'm tired anyways. Don't want to think about anything. I just want to go home and think—no cross that, not think, about it. It's okay. Why am I even thinking so hard? He probably just wants to make friends with that pretty a** freshman…

And plus, he'd probably be creeped out by how territorial I'm being. I stopped in my tracks. Right. Akashi's not the baby Akashi I knew. He's older now. He can make decisions and be around people he wants to be around. He's no longer just mine. How silly of me to think that he's reserved just for me. How can I be such an idiot to even think him accountable to what he said before? Stupid Akashi.

I could hear my footsteps picking up the pace. I thought running could relieve my mind from the burden of thinking about him. That didn't prove to be the case when I conjured up new thoughts. About how good he'd possibly look next to the new girl. Or even next to…Mika.

_Mika?!_

I stood dumbfounded in front of the Tooru mansion, staring at the doll-like human standing in front of me.

"About time you came home." Mika had one hand on her thin waist, and the other lifted so she could glance at her bracelet watch.

I nodded my head. "I had to go to my freshman's basketball game." I looked up at her, dressed in a tight miniskirt and a gold-buttoned white blouse. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Did the basketball game end?" she asked, completely ignoring my question.

I nodded again. She then gave a triumphant grin and walked to the black car waiting for her. I waved goodbye, but was surprised when the chauffeur rolled down the window to talk to me.

"Miss Yuukari. Would you also be attending the…" before the good man could finish, Mika smacked the side of the driver seat and prompted the drive. The chauffeur looked apologetically to me as he drove away.

Mika is always so busy. I guess being class president of the sophomore class isn't easy. Plus the myriad of events going on at Rakuzan only increases by the day. I wonder if Akashi's always this busy too… but knowing him, he'd have no problem handling it.

And again…stupid Akashi. Why does everything lead back to him. Can I not have a peaceful day without the thought of him slipping into my mind? Seriously, I will not think about him for the rest of today. I can do at least that. Yes, I can.

—

Yes. I can. I did. Up to the time Mika infiltrated my room without knocking again. She has a habit of just entering my room. It still never ceases to surprise me. And again, she was situated comfortably at the dead center of my bed.

"Your bedsheets are so boring," she started the conversation.

"And so are my clothes apparently," I finished for her.

"Glad you noticed." She eyed me up and down and patted the space next to her. "Sit, Yuukari."

I walked slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. It suddenly didn't feel like mine anymore. I made eye contact with my cousin and then she began talking. She usually hates it when people aren't ready to devote their entire attention to what she has to say.

"There's this new transfer in the freshman class. Her name is Katako Umezaki. About my height. Long-haired. Big eyes. Ring a bell?"

"Katako Umezaki…" So that was her name. It suits her. "I think I know h-"

"Yeah. She's going to be put on the student council. Some student body rep or something. Can't believe our school just promotes anyone who looks a little pretty to be the face of Rakuzan. It's ridiculous. I can't believe she was nominated to be the face of Rakuzan for our next school event. Of course it's not official, but I mean, come on. She looks like a baby. Sure, she looks kind of pretty, and compared to you Yuukari, she may seem like a goddess. But hello people, compared to me, she's nothing. How can anyone just nominate her to be on the next issue of our school magazine? And some stupid rumors were calling her 'Rakuzan's new goddess'. I mean, seriously, she's not even that pretty. Of course all my followers worship me more, but still, to think there were those who'd even consider otherwise. It's pitiful. Why are all the incoming freshmen class of so low quality? It's unsightly. I mean it's not just her face, her personality too. She's so clingy and at the party she wouldn't stop drooling over Akashi. I could just see the hunger in her eyes…

_Akashi_.

"…Yuukari." Mika snapped her fingers twice in front of me before I looked up.

"Sorry Mika. What about Akashi?"

"So like I was saying… she has a disgusting personality. She thinks she's all that. She even dared to…"

Mika's face got all red. I assumed it wasn't pleasant. Only in the rarest of times, in times of embarrassment when Mika can't talk to the rest of her friends, does she come to me. Strange, but for the first time, I'm taking her side. I, too, already dislike this new freshman.

"Long story short, she humiliated me in front of everyone." Then, I wasn't sure if I liked the grin creeping onto her face. "But of course, there's always karma." My dear cousin let out a cynical laugh. This should be the good part.

"That freshman thought she had all the boys wrapped around her little finger and was trying to show off. She started flirting with Akashi, obviously making so many passes. He only ignored her. If it were me doing it, he'd probably die from a heart attack."

_What the…I doubt it._

"And when she confessed. That idiot actually confessed her feelings to Akashi in front of everyone. *sigh* I still can't forget that confident look she had, sure that she'd get what she want."

"Then what happened?!" I shouted at Mika's face. In return, she gave me a look of disgust. I shamefully sat back down and urged her to continue.

"And right in front of her face, Akashi said …" She opened her mouth but then closed it, as if teasing me. "…I hate that guy, but that moment was perhaps the only moment that I didn't hate him." Mika smiled to herself, while my heart was thumping crazily inside my chest. I grabbed onto her arm to guide her back on track. She most likely sensed my impatience and smirked.

"Mika… what did he say?" I hated being so blunt. Mika could probably read my emotions like a book.

"He said, 'I hate it when people don't know their place.'" Mika laughed evilly then. She grabbed her stomach and started rolling while supplying me with the rest of the story.

"You should have seen her face. She started crying and she was going to run away, then she tripped on my foot. I totally didn't put it there on purpose. The table cloth got dragged down and the food spilled on her and some other guy. The waiter also dropped his tray and spilled that on her too. It was hilarious. And then, all eyes were on Akashi. And guess what he did. He just crossed his arms and sat back down. I hate him, but he was pretty cool at that moment. Everyone thought that he was going to give Katako a hand, but he just sat and stared with his repulsive two-colored eye-"

"It's not."

Mika reclined in slight shock but then regained her composure, expecting a thorough explanation of my sudden fit.

"His eyes are beautiful. Take it back. What you said. Take it back." It sounded like I was yelling, though I didn't even intend for that. But somehow, it hurt me when she made that comment.

"Excuse me?" Mika stood up from the bed and looked me straight in the eye. "Yuukari. You do not have any right to raise your voice against m-

"You do not make fun of Akashi."

Taken aback from my out-of-character presence, Mika snorted.

"Just because Akashi is your mentee doesn't mean anything. And just because he rejected that Katako doesn't mean anything either." Mika flashed a smug expression. "Maybe you've been getting a little delusional from spending so much time with him lately, but don't get your hopes up." She eyed me up and down. "You're not particularly appealing."

"I know." I've always known. But it's okay…he'll let me stay by him.

Seeing I was unfazed by her comment, Mika only grew angrier. She threw a few more words, which I responded impassively. this annoyed her, but I wasn't in the mood to fight back nor hide. I held up pretty well, accepting her bitter words, accepting her scowls and all of her finger pointing. She didn't take my listlessness well, because I apparently got her angry enough to reveal her trump card.

"Well, I guess there is one good thing from losing your parents." Mika must've noticed my slight flinch. As if on cue, she continued. "We all get to see the true Yuukari acting all innocent and quiet. Even though my family basically feeds and clothes you, that's not enough. You're sticking with Akashi as a back up. You're a gold digger. I applaud you for your superior acting skills." Mika feigned a princess bow.

I felt hot tears blocking my vision. "I…I…stop Mika," I cried. "There was never anything good that came from losing my parents!" I managed to say. "Nothing…nothing good happened! My life fell apart! I lost my family! And I lost Aka-" I covered my face. I lost everything.

"Akashi?" A new interest was apparent in her voice. "So you are a gold digger." She smirked. "That redhead's a pretty good choice I guess. But Yuukari. Use your head, the only thing you're supposedly good for. What's the chance of him even liking you? You're older than him. You're not even pretty. And even if you manage to seduce him to sleep with you, would there be any chance of anything more?"

"I'm not a gold digger." Somehow that word rang in my head so loud that it blocked out the rest. "I'm not!" I said as I tried to suppress my pitiful sobs. "I'm not!"

I remembered myself screaming those words at Mika. The amuse in her expression was brief. She left when she confirmed she won the fight. I was at a lost of words—she won.

I slowly crawled to my nightstand and reached for my cellphone. My mind was a bit fuzzy and I couldn't really see all too clearly with the tears blocking my vision. But that didn't stop me from dialing Akashi's number. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to talk to him and hear his voice.

The phone rang once, then a few more times, then a few times more. With each ring, I became more nervous that he'd pick up. And then, I let it go.

—

That night, as I laid on my bed staring at the blank ceiling, my phone rang. I didn't know how many times, since I didn't bother to look. I didn't plan to pick it up either. I just let it ring.

I came to the conclusion that, no doubt, I was insecure.


End file.
